Shiver
by Ififall
Summary: Eric/Adam angst/ Eric picks Rahim, and Adam's having a hard time dealing with his choice...


**A/N: **Lyric in bold are the Songs "I like like you" and some of "I love love you" From the TV show "Uncle"

* * *

**"When I think about you., **

**You make my chest feel all tight, **

**I have push you away, **

**Breaking lockers with all of my might"**

* * *

He's walking along aside him in the dark, through the leafy path. Closer than he should so that their elbows would occasionally touch. He looks away from Eric every now and again, the heat of this crush rising in his chest. Why was he so good looking? He asked himself. Smile so bright, skin so clear. He doesn't think "Tromboner's" had a pimple since he first met him by tripping him over. He frowns as he begins to see Eric hug himself.

"Cold?"

"A little chilly, but we're almost home..." Eric nods,

"Without thinking Adam grabs him by the waist and cradles him in his right arm.

"Let's not"

"Just warming you up...like you wanted" He slides his arm away as Eric moves away from him like he has the plague, then stops. Adam scratches the back of his head before stopping in his tracks. He doesn't want Eric to say anything. He just has to look at the shorter teen and knows that he's in the shit.

* * *

**"I see you walk down the halls but I don't think you see me, **

**I'll get your focus like it or not, **

**That's why I'm always so mean"**

* * *

"Adam I like you. I like this. But I can't do this. Not with our history. Not with all the shoving the pushing, the stealing. Embarassing me everyway you can. Otis is right. This isn't fair on me. It's not healthy. Rahim is healthy. Being with him is the right thing to do. He's low maintenance, I can go places with him. Feel nurtured from the inside out"

"Is _Rahim_ a guy? Or a fucking diet plan?" Adam smirks.

"I can't meet you at the windows anymore" Eric huffs.

Adam finds himself involuntarily shaking his head, before marching away. Eric catches up with, carefully grasping for his arm, but he shakes him off.

"Maybe when you've got all those issues sorted out in you head. I'd really like you to be in my life as a friend you know? You can never have too many mates"

Adam roughly shakes his head turning around to make his disaproval obvious. He leans forward into the black boy's space. Instantly regretting it, when he sees the fear in his eyes.

"I'm never gonna hurt you. Or touch you...violent like that. The way that I used to. That's over. But I can't be just a friend" He states.

"Why not?" Eric asks.

"Because friends never get a chance to be ANYTHING else! Do I look stupid? Don't look at me like that. You're into fairness for all. Giving everyone an opportunity. Handing out second chances like curly wurlies. Would hell freeze over if you gave me a second chance? Everyone can change right, except for me?"

* * *

**"You make me sick in my mouth, **

**You make me come out in hives, **

**You twist my stomach in knots, **

**Is this called feeling Alive?"**

* * *

"Don't put words into my mouth. I feel safe with Rahim. I'm beginning to, with you. For good reasons. Look don't make me the enemy here. Friendship is better than fuck all. If fact... come to mine tomorrow"

"Don't flatter yourself Tromboner" Adam scoffed folding his arms against his chest and looking him dead in those innocent calming eyes. "I dunno what Rahim's getting all hot and bothered about. You're not special. Guys like you are a dime a fucking dozen. Let's go"

He smirks as Eric charges ahead, while Adam takes sneaky peaks of his arse. He was harsh. His brain is now telling him off for being so harsh. He knows he's screwed up. But he has to send a message. Adam Groff was no-one's second choice.

* * *

**"I don't like you, I like like you"**

* * *

Obviously his body is punishing him for the lies his told Eric. As he stepped in the door he instantly feels like he's about to hurl. He rushes upstairs before his Dad grabs him by the neck and gives him the third, forth, and fifth degree. He locks himself in the bathroom and opens a music app to hide the sound of him vomiting in the toilet. He knew that he shouldn't have had that shitty Kebab from the boss tonight.

He gets some toilet roll, wipes himself and sits on the tiles. Reaching for his phone, he goes to his_ contacts_ and scans until he stops at Eric's number. "Why didn't you pick me? Why don't you want me? Fuck you!" He yells chucking his phone on floor. As cliche as it was life was so fucking unfair. Adam was trying. Genuinely trying to sort his shit out and be the type of guy that Eric could desire. He closed his eyes remembering "detention"

The soft quiver of his lips as he kissed him back on the floor. That addictive and extremely real moan that made Adam smile when he gritted his teeth around Eric's nipples. The jerk of his crush's hips as he kissed and licked heaving sweaty black skin. Adam had secretly loved it. He no problems getting it up that night.

* * *

_**"I hope you walk in the room, **_

_**You make me weak at the knees, **_

_**"I've not had sex in a while, **_

_**I'll do whatever you please.**_

* * *

Now he'd never get to experience Eric again. He felt like quitting his job right then and there, pulling his blanket into the bathroom with a packet of fags, and just living in the bathroom. With the heating on, a mini fridge, and few pictures of Eric leaning on his mum's ornaments he could really make it work.

Waking him out his bathroom hotel dreams was a text from "you know who" He tried to resist, but avoiding anything from him, was like a slow form of torture. Who knows, maybe his runaway boyfriend would change his mind. He opened the text with one hand while crossing his fingers with the other, he hadn't crossed his fingers and wished with all his might, since he was about six.

* * *

**_"I feel my temperate rise, _**

**_This depressing virus of loss, _**

**_You drive me out of my mind, _**

**_"Eric, please just give me a shot"_**

* * *

_"Please don't get pissy with me. At least you won't have to wait out in the cold for me, freezing your man-tits off" _The text read.

"I really like waiting for you. It's the best part of my week" Adam said, answering Eric's text out loud.


End file.
